


Dark Purple Dads

by ElPsyCongroo23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, It's about to get fluffy in here, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElPsyCongroo23/pseuds/ElPsyCongroo23
Summary: A self-insert fic, where you're married to Kaito Momota and Kokichi Oma! Your purple aesthetic husbands bicker all the time, but you love them both.So what happens when you get pregnant? And who's the father?





	1. The Announcement

Kokichi had been noticing the changes in your behaviors for a while now.

Kaito was oblivious as always.

You would think Kokichi would talk to Kaito about your sudden bouts of nausea that he observed, how you’ve been going to bed earlier than usual, and how ibuprofen became your closest companion. But of course, Kaito was a bit of an idiot, and Kokichi couldn’t help but think that his intelligence gave him a bit of an advantage in the relationship. He may have agreed to be co-husbands with Kaito, but he still wanted to be the better of the two. 

You would think that Kokichi would have discussed this with -you-, but he also observed that you weren’t telling him, and you probably had a reason. He’d make comments like ‘Going to bed early again, huhhhh, y/n?’ and ‘Haha! Gosh, are you going to projectile vomit, y/n? Did Kaito forget to shower again?’, but he didn’t ask any questions.

Just as you initially avoided telling them anything, he initially avoided dealing with a likely, yet scary scenario. 

Finally, you emerged from the bathroom, a positive test strip behind your back. You found your purple-loving husbands in the living room, calmly watching ‘My Hero Academia’. You almost wish you could capture this moment where they weren’t arguing or teasing each other, but you have more pressing matters to discuss.

“Hey guys, we need to talk,” You finally interjected, and they both turned to you. “Sure thing, babe!” Kaito grinned, putting his can of cola on a coaster. “What’s up?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow and gently set down his bottle of Panta. “Oh? Are you finally sick of us and kicking us out? I have the car keys at the moment, so if you do that, then you’re without a car.”

“That’s not even a good lie, I just saw the keys on the hook five minutes ago, but that’s not important right now-” You paused as Kokichi slowly pulled the keys from behind his back, and jiggled them a bit with a coy grin. Seriously? At a time like this? You frown, hold back a sigh, and finally just decide to say it.

“I-I’m pregnant.” You took the test strip out from behind your back. “We’re all going to have a baby in the house. You’re both going to be dads.” 

For ten seconds, nothing happened. It was almost as if the entire world just stopped. Then, simultaneously, Kaito’s face erupted into the most joyous and wide smile you had ever seen from him, while Kokichi laughed gingerly. 

“ALL RIGHT!” Kaito exclaimed excitedly, he leapt over to your side and gave you a big kiss. He threw his arms around you. “That’s incredible, y/n! I’m so excited!” 

“Come on, for real?” Kokichi asked whilst laughing, not moving. Kaito turned towards him with a slight frown. “What do you mean for real?! Didn’t you just hear her?! We’re going to be parents!”

“I mean-,” He let out a chuckle in the middle of his sentence. “It’s a lie, obviously. Come on, would she really just announce it so bluntly? It’s a joke! She got that fake pregnancy test online, even I’ve used them in pranks before.”

You want to ask what kind of prank Kokichi has pulled with a fake pregnancy test, but you stop yourself. “It’s not a prank!” You and Kaito both exclaim at the same time, him far more indignant. “I’m completely serious!”

“Haha, sure, okay.” He said as he stood up and walked over to the two of you. “I have to say, y/n, you’ve gotten a lot better at lying. Acting strange for weeks, setting a believable scene, color me impressed. I need to start watching out for you.” He approached you with a wry smile. 

A lightbulb went off in Kaito’s brain. “OH! That’s why you haven’t been feeling well! I was starting to get worried, I thought you had a stomach bug.” 

“Except she was -faking it-, Kaito.” Kokichi, starting to get annoyed, snatched the pregnancy test from your hands. “I mean look at this, these novelty pregnancy tests always….” he started to falter as he quickly analyzed the strip, his eyes widening. “Look...so...fake.”

Kokichi let out the smallest gasp and stopped as the strip slid from his fingers. He stared at the fallen strip and started to shake slightly, it was as if he were Kaito and someone had mentioned ghosts. “Ah...ah...you’re...you’re not bluffing..”

“Uh, yeah,” Kaito said, annoyed, still holding you tightly. “Like I said, why on Earth would she be-” He was interrupted by a loud scream from Kokichi, and within seconds, your smaller husband had bolted to your side, wrapping his skinny arms around your waist. “I’m...I’m sorry, it’s just...I can’t believe this!” His gleeful voice rang, muffled in your stomach. “I...I can’t believe that this is happening!”

“It -is- unbelievable! But it’s the best kind of unbelievable!” Kaito could hardly contain his own excitement. “Our lovely wife is going to be the most amazing mom ever, and we get to be the fathers of the most incredible kid ever!” 

You smiled and wrapped one arm around your tall spaceman, whilst running your other hand through the shaggy, dark violet hair of your diabolical prankster. You knew Kaito would take to this immediately, but were also relieved that Kokichi took to this so well. You weren’t too sure about him. In the end, you could feel the anticipation and love radiating from both of them, ready to be with you through this. That was the best trait for the both of them. Kaito might be a bit dense, and Kokichi might be an ass, but when it came to you, they never wavered in support. They were your right-hand men, for better or for worse.  
After a few moments, Kokichi shakily withdrew his arms from you and paused. “Oh my God...I’m going to be a father.”

The weight of the situation hit him like a falling piano. “-I’m- going to be a father ohmygod.” 

“...” Kokichi turned to you again, concerned. His glee had turned into a furrowed brow of worry, you could already imagine the hundreds of doubts swarming in his mind. “Are we sure about this? Are we sure we can handle this? Are we -prepared- for this? Are we sure -I- can hand-”

“Of course we can!” Kaito didn’t let Kokichi finish that erratic stream of consciousness, and went over to put an arm around him. “Don’t even think negative crap like that! There’s no way we can give up on this! We’re going to support y/n through her pregnancy and be the best dads we can possibly be, why would we do anything else?!” He looked at Kokichi square in the face. “You’re always messing around, but you’re not a quitter. The three of us make a team to be reckoned with, a team guaranteed to take on this opportunity with ease. We could even be the greatest parents in the universe...we got this!” Kaito flashed his signature luminous smile. Kokichi finally looked up at him after a while and smirked.

“As if I would run away from a chance to raise the greatest successor I possibly could. Make no mistake, Astro Boy, I had no intention of doing so. Isn’t concern a good trait to have as a parent? You won’t be able to solve all the kid’s concerns with motivational speeches, you know.” 

Kaito let out a laugh akin to a roar. “Our kid will have no problems. They’ll have challenges! But they have the best team in the world to get them through. All hands on deck!” He sprinted over to the phone and within seconds, he had his grandparents on the line. “Hi, Grandpa! Grandma! I have incredible news!”

You both knew that Kaito would be on the phone for hours, spewing his excitement to everyone he could. Kaito’s overwhelming happiness was contagious, and even Kokichi looked a little less apprehensive. He went over to you and hugged you whilst reaching up to kiss you. “Sorry about that, I really am eager about all this.” He gestured over to Kaito with a thumb and snickered. “Nishishi...I’m probably going to be the responsible Dad though, and if that’s the case, that’s pathetic on Kaito’s part.” 

“Oh, I think you’ll both have questionable responsibility-handling.” You teased, and Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh with you. “You got me! But you know me, I always try to win. So if it’s a game of responsibility, Kaito better get his act together before I do.” 

You rolled your eyes as you and Kokichi both went to sit on the couch and waited for Kaito to finish spreading the big news to everyone he possibly could. It took him hours, and even then he was cut off by an indignant Kokichi, insisting that you needed to make a doctor’s appointment -right away- and that your physician’s office closed in an hour. Even as you were on the phone, you could hear Kokichi and Kaito in the background hunched over a notepad, rapid-fire brainstorming items that the baby would need. You smiled to yourself, you truly were in this together.


	2. Ultrasound/Gender

When you entered the bedroom to take your place between Kaito and Kokichi, their eyes immediately went to you. Normally, you could slither into bed with just a ‘Good night’ and kisses, but from the moment you announced your pregnancy, they zeroed in on you whenever you were in their line of sight. Not to mention, their sleeping habits changed for you. Both Kokichi and Kaito were very nocturnal, but they couldn’t help but be by your side as often as they could. ‘Geez,’ you thought to yourself, ‘I really do have the most protective husbands.’ You shrugged off your bathrobe and put it on the hook next to the door. Their eyes widened just a moment, and you heard slight inhales. 

 

“You’re...really getting a bit bigger…” Kaito said in an awed voice. 

 

You pouted as you made your way to the bed and plopped yourself between them. “That’s not very nice,” You huffed. “Why would you try to insult your pregnant wife?” You made it look like you were about to burst into tears. “That’s so rude!!”

 

Kokichi laughed and threw one of his arms around you. “Geez, Kaito! So insensitive.” He then turned that cheeky grin into a stern frown. “How dare you! We’re supposed to be supportive of y/n! You shouldn’t be mean to her when she’s carrying one of our children!” 

 

Kaito got flustered and instantly became defensive. “I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way! I wasn’t trying to insult y/n, you guys! I just meant...her pregnancy...it’s” He sputtered. “Really starting to…” 

 

“It’s fine, Kaito.” You smiled and ruffled his mountain of hair, wiping away a fake tear. “I knew what you meant. I was just messing with you.” Kaito exhaled a long breath and leaned back on his pillows. “You two will be the death of me.” He groaned, and then immediately perked back up again to rub his hand on your belly. “But you! You will be my saving grace from these two troublemakers.” He smiled at your growing belly.

 

You looked at both of the purple husbands warily. “You two seem rather awake. You both should get some rest...the ultrasound is tomorrow, y’know?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s why we can’t sleep.” Both of your sides proclaimed at the same time. 

 

“Yeah! We get to see our little man for the first time!” Kaito patted your belly again, elated. 

 

Kokichi looked at him skeptically and gently flicked his hand off. “Yeah? And how do we know it isn’t a girl?” 

 

“I’ve just got a hunch! Boys outnumber the lady in this marriage anyway, so perhaps this pregnancy will be a dude also, and the men of the house will be super OP!”

 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, and then looked over at you. “Should we even find out the sex?” 

 

“Why wouldn’t we, if we could?” Kaito questioned, also turning to you. “The sooner we find out, the sooner we can prepare!”

 

“Perhaps, but maybe it would affect our preparations _too_ much. We’d be so hellbent on whether it’s a boy or a girl, that we might forget that it’s not the most important thing.”

 

Kaito raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Whoa, that’s the most mature thought I’ve heard from you in a while, Kokichi.” He rested his chin on his fingers, considering the situation. “Ultimately, that’s true. It doesn’t really matter! We’re going to make a commitment to love the child, no matter what it is!” 

 

“I’m surprised to hear that from you as well, Kokichi.” You gave him a small smile. “I thought for sure you’d be itching to know the sex.”

 

“I...kind of am.” He sheepishly admitted. “I’m reeeaaaallllllyyyyy curious to know the sex of my heir. But that’s beside the point.” He didn’t look at either of you directly in the eyes. “I’m holding myself back, here. If I’m going to be a father, I need to show more restraint.”

 

You didn’t respond to him, but you didn’t feel a need to. You could tell this was not Kokichi’s way of doing things at all, and it was making him uncomfortable. He was leaning heavily on his logic side and telling his fun side to wait. He usually showed care through stealthy yet childish ways, and he wanted what he wanted. Right now, he was willing to have a mature discussion and that aside. He hadn’t even lied the entire conversation. He was already making an effort to change… 

 

“All right, what do you think, y/n?” Kaito turned to you, eager for your opinion. “Do you think we should try to find out the sex tomorrow?” 

 

You think about it for a moment, and shrug your shoulders with a carefree smile. “Come on, guys. Were we really planning on buying our kid either all blue or all pink things?” 

 

“Nah! Our kid’s going to have all space-themed things!” Kaito declared without hesitation. 

 

“I object to that wholeheartedly,” Kokichi said with a grimace. “But they’ll probably have mostly purple things. Purple _is_ the superior color.” 

 

“Purple, and space-themed things!” Kaito exclaimed, with an emphasis, looking intently at Kokichi. 

 

“ _We’ll discuss this later_ ,” Kokichi spat out quickly, incensed, but not trying to start a fight at the moment. “All this compromise is making me exhausted. We should pr’olly just go to bed. We have to get our first look at the Momota-Ouma heir tomorrow.” He laid down and snuggled up to one of your arms. 

 

“Heh, fine. I suppose. A big day waits for us tomorrow.” Kaito plopped down on your other side and both men leaned over to kiss you in turns. “Good night, y/n. We love you.” They chorused as usual. 

 

“I love you idiots, too.” You smirked and closed your eyes. You had been the most quiet and relaxed of the two, but you were also the most reserved person in the relationship. You were so excited for tomorrow that you just laid there for a while with your eyes open. Pregnancy already made sleeping more of a task, but you were going to see an image of the baby that you and either Kaito or Kokichi had created together...which one of them, even? You had all agreed that you would wait until the baby was born to find that out. 

 

...What if it was twins?

 

Of course, you were foolish to think you could let your own eagerness slip past the two who loved you so much. You could hear Kaito chuckle as he pulled you closer into a warm cuddle. You heard a soft “Nishishi…” and felt Kokichi’s hand stroke your hair. “That’s no good, y/n. You need to try to get some sleep.”

 

You laughed softly. “You got me,” You snuggled into Kaito’s chest and focused on the feeling of Kokichi petting you. “We all need to rest.” You closed your eyes, and the three of you soon forced yourselves to rest until the anticipated day ahead.

 

***

 

The next day, you could feel the three of you collectively hold your breath as the ultrasound wand was waved over your stomach. You waited patiently as the images appeared on screen and excitedly gasped as an expectant trio.

 

There it was. There was the developing child that you had made with one of them. So small, so precious, so...alive. 

 

It was hard to find words to describe the intense hope and joy you were feeling right now, as you squealed happily upon seeing the result, and could feel yourself almost tear up. You turned to the men next to you, whose eyes were saucers. Kokichi stared at the moving baby in quiet awe, a hard-to-decipher smile on his face like a placeholder. Kaito, on the other hand, had jumped up and was immediately recording it with his cell phone. “Guys!” He exclaimed to nobody in particular. “This is our kid! It looks so healthy and incredible!” He moved towards the screen, still recording, and then turned the phone around to show himself, Kokichi, and you. He smiled at the camera. “This is a result of y/n’s hard work! We love her so much and we can’t wait to welcome Little Momota-Ouma, future Luminary of the Stars, into our family!” He turned the camera off and you couldn’t help but let your eyes water over as Kaito leapt to your side and pulled you into his arms. 

 

“You get more and more incredible every day, y/n! I’m so proud of you! Thank you for doing pretty much all of the legwork for us!” As he hugged you and peppered kisses on your head, you could see him posting the video he just took to his Twitter, Snapchat, Instagram, and Facebook. He was so excited to show off his child already, and he had seen it for less than five minutes. 

 

You glanced over at your other side to Kokichi, who stood stiffly, staring at the screen, shakily smiling. “It’s...this is mine…” He shook where he stood, clasping a hand lightly over his mouth. “This is so unreal...no, it’s real…” 

 

He practically teleported to the screen, staring real closely at it, registering every move, every detail. You could hear muffled sounds of excitement. Then after a minute of that, he dropped to the floor, clutching his head. “Ahh... _ahh_ …” His breath came in short spurts. You sat up where you lay. “Kokichi?!” You called to him, it sounded like he was about to have a panic attack. Kaito noticed him and left your side to go help. “Hey, dude, are you okay?!”

 

“I’m fine!” Kokichi stood up suddenly, instantly putting on a big smile. “S-...sorry I made you fret.” He turned to you. “I’m honestly just overwhelmed. I’m so excited and ohgod-” He almost lost his balance, and carefully made his way to your side, holding on to your hand. “I feel that way for sure at least, I’m sorry, I don’t even know what I feel right now.” His voice got low. “I can’t crack a joke, or lie, or even tell the truth. There’s...so much.” 

 

“Kokichi…” You lifted a hand worriedly, brushing aside his long bangs. You could at least pick up a big part of what he was feeling. His anxiety was painted all over his face. He was a mosaic of feelings for sure, but he was so...worried in his excitement. Kokichi swallowed and pulled you into a quick hug, and leaned towards your ear. “I love you so, so much, y/n.” He whispered so only you could hear. “Thank you...for everything.” He kissed you for a few seconds, and then smiled softly. “I need some fresh air.” He stood up and excused himself from the room. 

 

Kaito looked on as he left, and turned to you. “Should I-,” He paused, and then shook his head with a grin. “Nah, he’ll be fine. Can’t go after him when I’ve got a wife with a child right in front of me!” He embraced you again, pulling you in. “Don’t worry, Kokichi just needs a minute to absorb this. It’s...a lot to take in, for someone like him.” Kaito squeezed your hand and kissed you again. “Congratulations, y/n. You’ve come so far.” You wrapped your arms around Kaito, wiped your eyes, and thanked him for being your constant steady. 

 

Your physician, who had been amusedly watching the scene unfold, finally chipped in. “Ah~, it’s always so fascinating to watch new parents react to their first ultrasound.” She smiled. “The good news is that the baby seems to be developing completely normally, as far as we can tell. Its heart rate is normal, I see no abnormalities in the umbilical cord...would you like to know the sex of your baby?” 

 

“No thank you,” You tell her politely with a smile. “It’s going to be our little surprise.”

 

“It kind of sucks, because we’d do a bombastic gender reveal.” Kaito said with his shoulders slightly slumped. You snickered and pulled him closer. “A gender reveal that would shake the universe, eh? But we made our decision. We have to wait. It’s time to start thinking of names for both possibilities.”

 

That brightened Kaito up instantly. “All right! We need to think of names that are hard to forget, names that will forever set the stage for the main event that will be our spectacular kid!” 

 

After that, you went out to the parking lot to meet Kokichi, only to find that he wasn’t there, and the car was gone. Dammit. He actually really did take the car. Sometimes he did this, and it was annoying. One date, he got to the car before everyone else, and drove around the parking lot while Kaito chased him. One time at the store, he left the two of you with armfuls of groceries in the parking lot, as he drove down the street to get ice cream, and took his sweet time eating his own cone in the shop while both you and Kaito waited for him to come back. 

 

But this was different. The other times had been jokes or pranks. This time it was no such thing. Just as Kaito was about to get angry, a former member of DICE showed up and invited you both into their car. “Our benevolent leader extends his apologies,” He said hesitantly. “He left to go run some errands. He sent me to bring you home and pick up anything the vess-y/n needed.”

 

“Where even _is_ he?” Kaito questioned, irritated, as he climbed in the backseat with you. Kokichi’s friend shrugged. “He might spend the night with me tonight, he said. I have no idea when I’ll be seeing him again if so. He gave very little detail. He just says you’ll see him soon, his cell is on, and not to worry about him.”

 

“Always messing around…” Kaito grumbled and crossed his arms. From his tone, you could tell that Kaito wasn’t angry with him, he was just concerned. You _did_ worry of course. Unpredictable as Kokichi was, it was still unlike him to disappear. Still, he had secured you a ride home, he wasn’t completely unreachable, and he sent a friend to tell you his status, or whatever of it he was willing to reveal.

 

You decided to trust him. 

 

The night you got home, Kaito took proper care of you: making you food, giving you a hella foot rub (and I mean _hella_ , Kaito has the most incredible massage skills), and putting on your favorite show. He pulled up his internet profiles and kept reading out loud nice things your friends were saying about the ultrasound, and how they all had high hopes for you. He kept constantly reassuring you that everything would be fine, Kokichi would come home after a healthy bit of space, and randomly spouting potential baby names.

 

“What about Jupiter for a boy? Or Neil!” He excitedly jotted them down on a notepad he kept in his shirt pocket. Admittedly, he suggested more boy names than girl names, but he was absolutely enamored with the names Venus and Mae for girls. He seemed to lean towards American names. At this rate, you were glad it was confirmed you were only having one baby...he might try to name them all after planets otherwise! 

 

Kaito hadn’t spent a night alone with you in a while, and he was far too eager. He could make out with you before bed without Kokichi getting jealous or disgusted...a welcome distraction. He got to spoon you for the entire night. He could put on the star-maker without Kokichi calling it tacky. He didn’t have to wait his turn for a good night kiss. He got an entire _half_ of the bed. He was willing to share you, but it was nice to have you all to himself every once in a blue moon.

 

You couldn’t help but agree, you thought so too. You decided to have a distraction-free night with Kaito, but before you did, you shot a quick text to Kokichi. “I love you, come home soon, okay?” You didn’t wait for a response before you felt Kaito’s hands start to cheekily explore your curves, and decided to give your favorite astronaut some exclusive attention…

 

That morning, after spending about a hour in the bathroom with stomach pains upon waking up, you were helped downstairs by a sturdy Kaito. You both made your way to the living room to find...Kokichi. Fast asleep on the floor, head resting on a book on the coffee table, as he snored gently. In fact, he was _surrounded_ by books. At least a hundred! Where...did he get all of these? You picked up one and read the title, with Kaito looking over your shoulder. 

 

“A First-Time Parent’s Survival Guide.”

 

You picked another book up. “The Expectant Father.” 

 

You could almost cry with how adorable this scene was. Kaito grinned and shook his head. “That Kokichi...always caring in mysterious ways.” He went over to him and looked back at you reassuringly. “I’m going to carry the cramming kid to bed, I’ll make you and the baby a healthy breakfast in a second.” He gently and quietly picked the sleeping Kokichi up, bridal-style (again, moments you wished you could capture), and headed towards the stairs. 

 

You sat down on the big, comfy armchair that was practically entirely yours for nine months in a content wait. No doubt, Kaito was your most sturdy partner. He never ever abandoned you, he always put you first, and he would do _anything_ to help you out. But Kokichi cared just as much as Kaito, if not more. You could tell that Kokichi was researching intensely because he didn’t want to be unprepared for even a moment. He was your brilliant mastermind, and he always needed a plan ready. Kokichi must have faltered because when he saw his child alive, he realized how defenseless he was in that moment. He couldn’t not be ready. 

 

With the two of them, you may even be overprepared for this child. You were so grateful you had them both on your side. This baby was already so loved, it had no idea.

 

***

 

“Hey guys slash y/n's Facebook friends! So as you know, our little family had our first ultrasound recently…”

 

The minute you hear Kokichi’s voice coming from the backyard, you and Kaito drop your respective bags. You just went out for FIVE MINUTES to buy more pillows, and you heard that voice that screamed “I’m up to no good!”. 

 

“Dammit...why did we think it was a good idea to leave Kokichi home alone?” Kaito growled.

 

“And we toooootallllllyyyyyy got the gender of our baby!” Kokichi exclaimed with the fakest of glee. 

 

Your heart stopped. “GET THE KEYS, KAITO.” You yell and head for the front door, Kaito already ahead of you, digging in his pocket for the house keys. 

 

“Ah, forgive us, we’d normally do the fun gender reveal as a -family-, but y/n’s not feeling so hot right now, and Kaito’s taking care of her. So they asked me to do it! What an honor!!” 

 

Kaito jammed the keys into the door and thrust it open. You two bolted down the entrance hallway.  

 

“For this heart-pounding gender reveal, I have before me two firework rockets! Tied to one of them is Kaito’s favorite Star Wars figurine- it’s Luke Skywalker, of course. Tied to the other rocket, is y/n’s most expensive Victoria’s Secret bra!”  

 

You and Kaito zoomed past the living room and into the kitchen, where the back door was.

 

“Of course, these rockets are both drenched in -something-. One of them is drenched in water...and the other is drenched in kerosene!!” 

 

You both made it to the kitchen, and are so close to opening the back door, but running took a lot out of you. Your knees gave out, and you fell to the floor, winded. “ **SHIT** ,” You curse breathlessly, panting. Kaito paused to go back to you and gently help you to your feet. 

 

“So now, live on facebook, I will light these fireworks to further determine the new heir of the Momota-Ouma dynasty! If Luke Skywalker goes ‘boom’, it’s a man! If the bra goes ‘kaBLAM’, it’s a lady!!” You see him light a match through the window. “And now, on the count of three-”

 

“NO!!!!!!” You and Kaito roared, peeling open the back door and racing towards Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest names as I go along with this! This will be a short fic really, only a few chapters. I just imagine Ouma/Momota having to work together to support a s/o/ raise a kid together as absolutely adorable, so I couldn't resist writing it.


End file.
